A conventional head-up display is disclosed in, for example, PTL 1. Such a head-up display projects projection light emitted from a single projector onto a first screen and a second screen provided at different distances from the projector and projects images displayed on the respective first and second screens onto a transmission reflection unit positioned in front of a viewer. With this, a virtual image based on the image displayed on the first screen and a virtual image based on the image displayed on the second screen are visually recognized at positions having different distances from the viewer.